Sailor Chrono
Friends: ''' Amy, (http://originalcharaters.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Amat), Aquiasha,(http://originalcharaters.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Aqua), Paige, ( ☀http://originalcharaters.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Pyro), Tristian, Sarah, and Whitney '''How she gets along with each Character/ How they met Christy met Amy through a state of need, that was, Amy hadn't started her project yet, and it was due in two days. She agreed to help Amy and her project turned out as a "D" because, Christy only helped with her time management, yet Amy only put little effort in it, at least there was a grade. Christy eventually decided that she might be able to bring her grade up if she helped her on any future projects, this lead to them becoming friends. Aquiasha only met Christy because they ended up in a test against each other. They are the two smartest female students in the school, so they had to see who could get a higher grade on the test, the winner would go against the male winner. Well they tied, so they both went against the male winner, and tied again, putting them in first and the male student in second. This eventually lead them to be friends due to their level of smartness. Though Aquiasha already knew Amy there was another new kind of introduction. Paige is not known through out the school, well that is for anything good. One day when her powers manifested she set an entire room on fire. It is believed that she had matches and got rid of them via the fire to hide the evidence. So when she was sent to detention she had Christy as the fill in teacher. This soon lead to them being friends as they learned they were both part of a group of sailors, that would help save their city/ town. Tristian, is well known for helping the school gardeners in the green house. So one day Christy had decided to help the gardening club so that she could get some of her volunteer time in, which is when she met Tristian. They talked while doing the work, which lead to them going to the park after word, where Tristian first met Amy, and Christy went further back in the park by the fish pond. Sarah really only became friends with Christy because of them both being sailor soldiers, which is one of the many reason she hangs out with her sister Whitney. They soon learned to get along, yet they are truly only acquaintances. Whitney is known for being lonely, so when Amy sat next to her, Christy decided do so as well, which eventually lead to everyone in the Sailor group joining. They became friends through Amy encouraging her to get to know them and give them a chance to be her friends. They all eventually got along, though Whitney is still a little uncomfortable wit hall of them hanging around her, she is used to them and likes their company, though most people think she paid everyone to hang out with her, Christy and the girls bring her up form that and keep her happy. Backstory When she was only five her mother passed away, leaving her wit her father. They didn't get along well for the first few months her mom was gone, but they eventually learned to tolerate each other. Everyday Christy wishes she could use her power and manipulate time so that she could bring her mother back, so that none of the bad things would have happened. She knows though that she can't use her powers for selfish reasons, so bringing back her mother was not an option. She eventually learned that all things happen for a reason, and she soon realizes that if her mother wouldn't have passed, then she probably would never have been awoken to her powers. Not to mention only hours after her mother passed she got her powers yet couldn't control them. Her father knows because she couldn't control them, but he is one of the only parents that do know about their child's powers. So her father understands when she is home late, she was helping the city. Though he does have a problem with the news broadcasting every event they can, live. His worries were that something would happen and she would become herself again, and everyone would find out who she was, and she would be bombarded at school with fans. Her father knows how to worry about her at the right times, yet sometimes, to Christy, he gets annoying when he shows up at the school at random. Christy has a very twisted past life, that came before she was reincarnated as Christy Chronous. Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Fan Character